1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to thermoplastic vessels and, more specifically, to composite thermoplastic pressure vessels and methods for making same.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Water tanks for use in commercial and household applications are typically made from steel or thermoset plastic. Steel tanks are generally considered to be more durable than their plastic counterparts, but are heavier and subject to corrosion.
While the use of thermoset plastic has addressed the problem of corrosion associated with steel tanks, fabrication and manufacture of suitable thermoset plastic tanks has proven to be problematic. Factors including lengthy process times, wasted raw materials, environmental concerns, and undesirable physical properties of the finished tank have traditionally been associated with the manufacture of thermoset plastic tanks.